


盾铁联文 -之第六章

by lianzero13



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianzero13/pseuds/lianzero13
Summary: 盾铁联文之第六章pwpNc17ID：阿恋_





	盾铁联文 -之第六章

**Author's Note:**

> 过后我会补上联文的前后内容的链接哒！

第六章  
——复仇者联盟基地——  
除了在留院观察的山姆和回阿斯加德的索尔。其余的复仇者们疲惫的回到了家  
“所以，根据山姆的说法，今天那个冬兵是叉骨假扮的？”克林特一边给自己又盛了一碗意面，一边问着。  
“是这样的。山姆不会看错。”史蒂夫看了一眼吧台边皱着眉头的托尼，继续说道：“我们推测，巴基…冬兵已经脱离了他们控制。所以我想先去找到他。”  
“星期五，关于今天的新闻，有没有冬兵的相关词条？袭击者的身份是否已经被媒体披露？”托尼给自己倒了一杯威士忌，深锁的眉头并没有舒展的迹象。  
“暂时还没有，boss。”  
“如果有任何新的消息，关于冬兵，或者詹姆斯.巴恩斯的任何相关信息，都立刻拦截，然后汇报给我。”他抬手饮下了手中的酒，“调用所有互联网络和监视设备，搜索詹姆斯.巴恩斯。面部识别锁定。一但有可疑人物也汇报给我、我们。汇报给所有复仇者。”  
“托尼，你不需要这么做。巴基是我的责任，我可以自己……”  
“史蒂夫，队长。我们现在是一个团队。巴恩斯现在不只是你的朋友，也是一个不定因素。”布鲁斯打断了他的话，“我知道因为九头蛇的渗入，你不信任政府，但你要信任我们。把巴恩斯掌握在我们自己手上，无论他的意识是否清醒，都好过被其他人先找到。”  
坐在一旁的娜塔莎赞同的点了点头。  
“我还可以搞清楚他的脑子。给你的老伙计换个铁胳膊？我猜我的技术肯定比九头蛇好。”托尼挑了挑眉，走到史蒂夫身边，“别担心，我们会先找到他的。我的AI可不是盖的。”

 

“星期五，托尼在房间吗？”  
谈话结束后，大家都各自回到自己的房间休整。史蒂夫也换下了那一身脏兮兮的队服，给自己冲了个澡。脑子里仍然又两个小人，在天人交战。纠结着要不要和自己的男友，吐露心声。  
“boss在工作间，队长。”  
史蒂夫看了看桌上的时钟，扔下了刚刚准备吹头发的吹风机，拿起一条毛巾披在还有些滴水的头发上，走向工作间。  
天才斯塔克先生灵感的爆发时刻永远是在凌晨过后的深夜。无论是现在还是上学期间，熬夜的工作效率永远比白天高，但也耗费精力体力。虽然和美国队长在一起后，他的睡眠时长以平均速度增涨，但他们还没有搬到一个房间，所以美国队长日常过来捉人也是经常发生的。  
“托尼，你该睡觉了。我们说好的，不能连续熬夜三天。”史蒂夫插着腰看着面前这个摆弄着不知道什么东西的男朋友，抿嘴皱眉，以示不满。  
“噢噢，亲爱的，冷静。我这可是在帮你的好朋友，学习一下反洗脑课程？这玩意有点超过我的专业。不过好像也不太难。”托尼将刚刚看的页面扔给史蒂夫，“九头蛇真的很疯狂，洗脑这种事，任何一个普通人都承受不了，如果不是巴恩斯有超级士兵血清。估计他也活不下来。更别说以自己的能力破坏掉洗脑程序。看来你对他影响很深。”  
“托尼……谢谢你……你这么的，想帮巴基。”史蒂夫的愧疚感快要把他淹没了，托尼有权利知道真相。无论他最后的决定是什么。 “我们需要谈一谈……我有件事……”  
“嗯？你不是来催我睡觉的！怎么又要和我谈话了？”他怎么还记得今天的任务？哦天呐，我得转移他的注意力，实在不想听他唠叨。  
托尼误解了史蒂夫的意思，直接将他推倒在工作间的小沙发上，一只手拽着他脖子上搭着的毛巾，一只手插进他还潮湿的发丝中，奉上了一个吻。  
史蒂夫被突如其来的袭击惊讶的失去了重心，顺势被对方推倒。托尼的吻永远是那么柔软又夹杂着小胡子带来的一丝丝针扎的感觉，他习惯性的微微张开双唇，让他如鱼般灵巧的舌头侵入自己口腔的领地。手也不自觉的环上了对方是腰。  
“真甜。”托尼用鼻尖抵着史蒂夫的，手指顺着他的发丝向后梳拢着，“你头发湿漉漉的样子太性感了，我被诱惑了。想做点别的事么？”  
”托尼……我真的需要你好好听我说～”仅存的理智，让史蒂夫挣扎着记的自己刚刚的目的。  
“没有谈谈！”托尼轻轻的咬住了史蒂夫的下嘴唇，阻止了他的话，一只手悄悄的溜到了对方已经微微肿胀的下身，隔着睡裤玩弄了起来。“我的小史蒂夫已经在抗议了，没有谈谈，大概可以有个睡前运动？士兵，你要好好履行职责，让我可以睡个好觉~~”

“托尼~！”史蒂夫极速变红的脸蛋和放松下来酥软的身体，彰显了那个埋在他大胯之间男人的技术。他永远拒绝不了托尼的嘴。无论是亲吻，还是别的。  
当然从来没有另外一个男人可以让我们的天才，富翁，慈善家，花花公子，嗯最后这条可以删掉了，我们的钢铁侠如此顺从的给对方一个火辣的口交，他甚至还没有真正意义上脱掉对方的底裤。  
史蒂夫的睡裤被托尼半褪到大腿根部，刚刚被男人灵巧的双手抚摸着，跃跃欲试的勃起把他乖巧的白色内裤顶起了一个小帐篷，并且被色情的液体洇湿了一块。托尼隔着这条纯洁的小裤裤，做起了不纯洁的小运动。布料在口中的感觉并不那么舒适，透过早已被口水浸得更加湿漉漉的小内，史蒂夫的味道并没有减弱的充斥在托尼的鼻息之间，有一股淡淡的腥味，更多的是性欲的味道。  
“托尼~~噢上帝阿。你真是……”史蒂夫拼命控制着自己的双手，让他们紧紧的扣住沙发的两侧，而不是去按住他爱人的脑袋，做一些更加激烈的动作。  
“队长，告诉我你想要什么？”托尼停下了他的行动，用下巴轻轻的抵在对方的顶端，歪着头，一脸无辜的舔了舔嘴唇，吞咽了下口水。仔细看，也能看出他脸颊的红润。  
“我……我要你。”史蒂夫伸出手去试图将托尼拉到面前，却被男人躲开了。  
“继续……要我什么？”  
“托尼……我，我想……操你。”史蒂夫看着他从自己面前站了起来，不紧不慢的开始解开衬衣领口的扣子。“我想吻遍你的全身，让你浑身上下都是我的痕迹，让所有人都知道你是我的。”  
“哇哦。看起来美国队长永远都有个计划。嗯？”托尼微笑着，脱下了长裤，露出了他早已肿胀的勃起。“那你还等什么？士兵！行动起来？”  
史蒂夫猛地从沙发上站了起来，将面前半裸的男朋友抱在怀里毫无章法的狂吻了起来，双手缺准确的一只捉住小托尼，一只握住对方挺翘圆润的臀部，翻身将男人按倒再刚刚他坐过的沙发里。  
“你没穿内裤？一整天么？”史蒂夫一如他刚刚说的那样，在托尼身上落下细细碎碎的亲吻，时而温柔，时而霸道，制造着属于他的吻痕。托尼的勃起被他照顾的很好，如果忽略正在侵犯他后穴的手指的话。  
“你猜呢?”在托尼的帮助下，史蒂夫已经脱下了上衣和裤子，只留下刚刚被宠幸过的小内裤在身上。托尼的衬衣仍然凌乱的挂在他身上，反而显得格外诱人。  
“润滑油在后边抽屉，最后一层。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，在他耳边说到“我想要你进来，宝贝。去拿。”  
当史蒂夫拿着润滑油转过身后，映入他眼帘的景色，让他不禁倒吸一口气。  
托尼不知怎么的让刚刚的小沙发，变成了倾斜的模式，他整个人慵懒的斜躺在沙发中央，双腿搭在沙发的扶手上，一只手伸进半开半合的衬衣内，玩弄着自己的乳头，另外一只手接替了刚刚史蒂夫的手指，在他粉嫩的后穴中开拓着……  
“你是打算过来操我？还是打算就一直站在那里看着我自慰？”托尼再次调整了下姿势，将大腿分的更开，让爱人更清楚的看到自己的两只手指是如何操开自己。  
史蒂夫将身上最后一片布料脱了下来扔在了地上，凌乱的湿发在托尼眼中意料之外的英俊。毕竟他的男友总是一本正经，一丝不苟。他最享受的就是看史蒂夫为自己抓狂的模样。这其中也包括让他生气的挑衅。

”噢~！宝贝，你可真硬！“  
当史蒂夫不负厚望的将自己的炙热整根埋入他男友梦幻的身体中，两个人同时发出了舒爽的呻吟。  
”天呐~托尼，你又湿又暖。“  
”动起来宝贝，把我操到什么都射不出来。“托尼将双腿盘在史蒂夫的腰间，好像要把他锁在自己身体里。衬衣也早被史蒂夫胡乱的撕坏扔在了一边。他弓起身体将自己更多的往对方身前送去。史蒂夫衔住他一侧的乳头用舌头围着乳晕轻轻的打转，时不时的用牙齿微微的撕咬着他的乳尖。更多的吸允，更多的亲吻，更多的索取。  
史蒂夫抬起托尼的一条腿，将它抗在肩膀，他一边惊讶于爱人的柔韧，一边更多更狠的将自己的阴茎插入到那销魂的后穴。托尼配合着自己男友的索求，身体被对方强势的侵略搞得疲软不堪，唯有前面的勃起仍然挺立着戳在史蒂夫令人垂涎的腹肌上。  
随着史蒂夫大开大合的操弄，托尼的后穴分泌出自己的液体，让他的抽插更加顺利。宁静的夜晚多了一抹情欲的音乐。除了此起彼伏的呻吟外，更色情的就是两个人交合时肉体碰撞产生的啪啪声，还带着穴口溢出的水声。  
”啊~你好棒！史蒂夫~“托尼的嗓音已经变得有些沙哑，但依然不吝啬的赞扬着自己的爱人，”给我更多，亲爱的，我快要到了……“  
史蒂夫作为一个称职的男友，当然有义务满足自己爱人的需要。他给了托尼一个吻，双手从对方的腰肢向下移动，并按住了他富有弹性的屁股，忽然发力将托尼抱着站了起来。  
”oh Fuck！“忽然的失重让托尼惊慌的抱住了史蒂夫的头，整个人被抱起来后唯一的支撑居然是屁股里那根超级士兵的阴茎，这个认知让托尼莫名的羞涩的起来。这个姿势就算是他儿时，也没有被父母或者贾维斯这样亲密的拥抱过，更何况是做爱。  
”我在操你，托尼。“史蒂夫说着挺了挺腰，好像做示范一样。  
”这太过了……放我下来……“托尼微微挣扎了一下，便被男友的超级力气固定住。  
”亲爱的，看看我。“史蒂夫轻轻的亲吻着托尼的耳垂、脸颊。”我爱你，把自己交给我，好吗？我会让你舒服的。“  
托尼将额头抵着史蒂夫的额头，两个人平视彼此，他被史蒂夫湛蓝色眼睛里满满的爱意融化，轻轻的亲吻了他的鼻尖，抱着史蒂夫的双臂又紧了紧。  
史蒂夫接首到爱人信任的信号，再次开始了新一轮的侵略。他抱着托尼走向距离最近的工作台，然而他每走一步，阴茎都随着他的步伐在托尼体内抽插。托尼唯一的支撑就是他的超级阴茎，所以每一次都更深入更敏感。直到史蒂夫将男友的屁股安放在桌面上，他将自己的阴茎全根撤出，又整根挺进。  
”史蒂夫！我爱你~“托尼在这样的刺激下，终于射出了他第一波精液。高潮中的托尼，后穴也随着快感微微的收缩，差点让史蒂夫也交代了。  
”我也爱你，托尼。“史蒂夫贴心的等待着男友度过高潮的失神，爱抚着他因为剧烈运动而微微冒汗的躯体。  
“亲爱的，我们可以睡了。”托尼再次掌握了自己，坐在工作台上，舒展了下自己的四肢，“这个睡前运动特别好。我困了。”  
“托尼，我还硬着。”史蒂夫皱着眉头动了动腰，提醒了男友小史蒂夫的状态。  
“宝贝~我逗你呢。”托尼轻轻的推开史蒂夫，在对方困惑的眼神下，转了个身。他将自己的上半身趴伏在工作台上，撅起屁股，翘起腰，回过头给了史蒂夫一个飞吻。“继续，士兵。冲刺~”  
史蒂夫无奈的摇了摇头，双手和身体却自动的贴了上去，分开托尼傲人的臀瓣，再一次将自己的勃起插入了进去。  
背入式的刺激是双面的，托尼配合的将自己向后送去，史蒂夫则更多的扶着男人的腰，向自己贴近。这个姿势，史蒂夫可以清楚的看到托尼的后穴是如何吞吐着自己的阴茎，结合处溢出的水渍和气泡，淫靡的声音更多的充斥着这个夜晚。  
随着史蒂夫加速的，托尼的呻吟变得更加沙哑，屁股上已经能看出淡红色的手印，是男人揉捏的成果。史蒂夫俯下身体，亲吻着对方的肩膀，后背，后腰，感受着爱人后穴湿滑的紧致，每一次抽出都在努力的收缩挽留，那已经红肿了穴口，鲜红的颜色和臀色的对比更让人疯狂。  
“托尼~~我的！你是我的！”史蒂夫在男人的身体里狠狠的冲撞着，每一次都能准确的碰到令人抓狂的那一点。  
”给我！史蒂夫~射给我，宝贝。“托尼被他操得不知何时眼角已经挂上了泪珠，他知道史蒂夫就要到了。  
”托尼……爱你……我好爱你。“史蒂夫趴着将托尼整个抱在怀里，射进了自己爱人的身体里。

史蒂夫将托尼抱起来，两个人一起挤在那张单人沙发变成的单人床上披上被单。托尼已经累到迷糊的打起了瞌睡。看着爱人的睡颜，史蒂夫在这一刻忽然害怕了起来。如果自己今晚真的说了，那么怀里的人还会接受自己么？  
史蒂夫.罗杰斯也许可以自私一点的继续隐瞒着，但美国队长不行。他还是要说的，必须说。


End file.
